


Red Beer

by tanarill



Series: Gods of Khemet [2]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone locked Horu and Set in a room together. They'd both really like to know who to thank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Beer

"There is no way," said Set, "that _Sekhmet_ did it. The only thing that keeps her occupied for ten minutes at a time is fighting! And even if she did have the patience, she doesn't have the control."

"I agree," said Horu. "But all of the evidence points to her."

"Oh, well," said Set. " _Evidence_."

Horu grinned. Set didn't talk much about his reasons, or at all, but he had a mind that moved in lines so straight you could lay out cities on them. Horu was not sure that he even knew _how_ to lie, and he was very, very good at spotting them in other people.

"But," continued Set, after a moment, "I think she knows _something_."

"Mm."

Sekhmet was not the easiest of goddesses to corner. For that matter, whether or not she'd actually show up to escort the solar barque on any given night was generally up in the air, although it happened _most_ nights. She did like battle. But trying to cut off her escape meant she'd just claw it _through you_ , a fact of which even the Apep had learned to be wary.

"Well," said Set. "I can ask, at least. Nothing says she will answer."

She didn't, either.

"She just licked me - "

"She _licked you_?" demanded Horu. Only he was allowed to lick Set.

"It is her way of being affectionate. It was that or letting her punch me, and she doesn't pull those, even in play."

" . . . fair enough. She licked you, and?"

"And told me that of _course_ she did it; someone had to get the two of us in bed together."

"So," concluded Horu, "she knows who did it."

"Yes," agreed Set.

They smiled at each other.


End file.
